Koihime Musou: Romance of The Three Kingdoms and The Idiot
by ThousandMastery
Summary: What if Kazuto was asleep that night? Lance Cecil is an exchange student from Germany; some call him an yankee for his thirst in battle, but how would he deal with being transported in ancient China when he can't even read a single kanji?


**A/N: Just writing what I want. All characters shall be speaking Japanese.**

**Disclaimer: The Koihime Musou series belongs to Baseson, and I do not own any of the work or characters associated with this story.**

* * *

-Background info-

Name: Lance Cecil

Age: 18

Likes: Weapons, fighting

Dislikes: Small furry felines, politicians, jokes.

Favorite Food: Soft drinks

Talents: Excels in 'money making'

* * *

A shadow in the moonlight managed to leap over the black gates. "Shit shit shit shit!" The brown auburn haired male rushed towards the bushes as soon as he landed on the St. Francesca dormitory grass.

Unzip*

"Ahhh..."

Pshh...

The sound of water hits the tree. "That was close." Lance sighed as he zipped up his black japanese standard school uniform. This was trespassing for sure, but public urination would be bad if he got caught by the police.

"..." He turned around and noticed a shorter guy in the St. Francesca uniform carrying a bronze plate in his left hand staring at him.

"What the hell are you looking at!?" Lance swung a straight fist at the shorty's face, who blocked with the right arm that wasn't holding the mirror.

"Tch... Again? What's up with this academy..." Saji readied his stance, breaking off as he tucked in the small plate into his pocket. "You're in the way. Die."

He sent Lance a series of lightning quick kicks, which Lance barely dodged. "Die?" Lance grinned. "The one who's going to die is you!"

This time, Lance countered with an uppercut aimed at Saji's chin, who effortlessly backstepped as Lance jumped up into the air after missing and did a vertical somersault kick.

Lance defended with his own dropkick and Saji bounced, sliding on the ground due to his lower weight. The two symmetrically did a handstand at the same moment. "What's wrong?" Lance taunted the shorted male. "Over already? You're good but nowhere as strong as Matt..."

"Keh. How persistent... Oryaa!" He aimed for Lance's vitals: Eyes, windpipe, and stomach with three of his limbs, which Lance had no choice but to defend by making a X with his arms, kneeling.

"Take it!" Lance charged at full speed underneath Saji's guard, punching the wind out of his stomach.

'Damn, he's buff as hell.' Lance thought as Saji collapsed. Lance quickly straddled Saji's stomach before he could retaliate, and began pummeling him with both fists.

"Guah!- How- dare- you!" Like an angry wolf thirsting for blood, Saji headbutted Lance's forehead so Lance returned it with his own, and continued pummeling his jaw.

Soon, he was unconscious after a minute. "Hah... Ha..." Lance got off from the body laying on the floor, who was groaning in pain and his own blood. "What's my reward this time?" Lance began rummaging his foe's pockets.

"Hmm... No money. Just this antique plate..." Lance sounded disappointed since he couldn't find any rewards for winning the battle. Lance held out the mirror with his right hand and shrugged.

"Damn... The mirror!" Saji rocketed at Lance, who was feeling dizzy, and stumbled backwards a bit as he dropped the plate.

Crack!*

Saji halted his fist at Lance, who had his guard up. "Whoops." Lance looked down on the broken mirror which was in pieces.

"Damn it!" Saji cursed, slowly pushing Lance out of the way. "Move!... Damn! Just because you were so damn nosy!"

"Tch. Why're you so worked up? Just buy another one at the supermarket... Oh yeah, you don't have any money." Lance grinned.

"You don't know anything, so quit yapping your mouth already." Saji snarled.

"Fine then. Looks like you're ready for round two." Lance glared at the shorty, readying to attack. A strange noise came from the mirror though. "Huh? What's that sound?"

"Che... It's already started..." Saji cursed as light enveloped him.

"Huh? What's going on?" Lance wondered if it was a flashbang, backing off as he guarded his body with his arms.

"Haha... It's no good." A voice made it's way to me. The light still had not faded.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Lance closed his eyes, focusing his senses.

Saji grinned in the light. "You can't return. The curtain has been draw-" Lance sent a flying punch at the direction of Saji's voice.

"Care to repeat that?"

"Kuh.. Be eaten by the light! That's your punishment that will befall you! Witness the world's truth with your own eyes!" His voice was the last thing Lance heard.

...

"Damn, I need some earplugs. I can't even hear myself talk over this music." Lance said as he watched the opening video, plugging his ears.

* * *

The first thing Lance saw was an azure blue sky, covered in many beautiful clouds. "...Wow, today seems to be a nice day." Lance yawned. "Did I sleep outside?"

Lance sat up. Now he saw mountains.

He began to rub his eyes. "...Alright... Matt and Anna better not be pranking me."

Lance pulled out his cellphone from his pants pocket, hoping to get a signal and use his GPS to find where he was. _'No service either? So where is this?'_

_Witness the world's truth with your own eyes!_

Lance sighed as he headed towards the mountains, hoping he would get at a decent signal to at least find where in the world he was.

...

"Finally, some signs of civilization at least..." Lance glanced at the shack made of wood. He had just passed the mountains. _'Hopefully somebody can tell me where the heck am I.'_

When he entered, he found nobody and nothing inside.

"Well that's disappointing..." Lance walked out of the shed, looking at the red sky._ 'Oh well. It's getting dark anyways. Might as well spend the night here.'_

Groowl...

"...But first, some food." Lance told himself. _'Hopefully I can find a decent bath here too.'_


End file.
